As protecting precious documents/photos is getting more and more important, a laminating apparatus for providing protective films onto the documents/photos has been widely used not only in office or but also in home. A conventional laminating apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 that principally comprises feeding and heating rollers 10 for feeding a sheet material and upper and lower plastic films while laminating them together with heat. The rollers 10 are driven by a motor 11 through a gear assembly 12 to feed the object through a laminating passage therebetween. The gear assembly 12 includes three gears, two of which are coupled to the rollers 10, respectively, and the other one of which is coupled to the motor 11 for transmitting the rollers 10 to rotate through the aforementioned two gears.
Conventionally, these gears of the gear assembly 12 engage firmly with one another all the time. Therefore, when the laminated sheet material is jammed in the laminating passage, it is hard to be removed. In order to overcome this problem, a laminating apparatus equipped with an object releasing mechanism was suggested by a Taiwanese patent publication number 302824, which is incorporated herein for reference. In this laminating apparatus, a bulky pivoting mechanism is provided and a frame of the pivoting mechanism has to be pivoted to transmit one of the gears to disengage from another gear so as to release the jammed object. The extra elements of the pivoting mechanism increase cost greatly. Further, as the gear to be disengaged is coupled to a motor, the weighty motor need be pivoted along with the gear and the frame. Therefore, the transmitting structure is complicated for assembling and maintenance.